


【萨杰】Just Married/紧急婚姻 24

by desmitty



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: 杰克.斯派洛是市区内出名的混混，在一次庆祝战争胜利的狂欢聚会上，喝了太多的杰克不小心和警局局长阿曼多.萨拉查发生了一夜情。当杰克以为这事只是平凡生活中的一个小插曲而已时，这场一夜情带来的后果却让他不得不和萨拉查立马建立起一桩紧急婚姻。





	【萨杰】Just Married/紧急婚姻 24

24

 

天气逐渐转凉，为了防止杰克在家里着凉，同时也是因为萨拉查没法让杰克养成穿上拖鞋的习惯，萨拉查只好在家里的地板上铺上了一层厚厚的羊毛地毯，让杰克在家里行走时不会感到寒冷。萨拉查在沙发上也放置了一个柔软的枕头和一条小毯子，这能方便杰克在看电视的时候可以靠躺在沙发上。

不知道是因为秋季的寒凉还是因为怀孕，杰克的胃口比之前变得更大了，他可以在吃下一整锅炖肉后再塞下一份意面，一盘鱼肉和两份甜点。因此，尽管他们马上就要享用午餐了，杰克还是缩在沙发上打开了一袋萨拉查为他准备的零食解馋。

“午安，杰克，午安，萨拉查先生。”门铃响后，萨拉查开门迎进来的是杰克的父亲蒂格和杰克的好友安吉莉卡。 

安吉莉卡趁着萨拉查和蒂格交谈时走进客厅，挤开懒散地霸占着整张沙发的杰克坐到他身边，抢走他手里那袋零食“感觉怎么样，亲爱的杰克。”

“好的不能再好了。”杰克满脸惬意地拍了拍自己的肚子，他实在不想动弹。

“这倒很明显，”安吉莉卡轻哼一声，伸手小心翼翼地戳了戳杰克高高鼓起的柔软腹部，“我可以摸摸他吗？”

“喔，亲爱的安吉莉卡，实际上，是他们。”杰克笑嘻嘻地纠正了他的朋友。

“他们？”安吉莉卡惊呼一声，她迅速扭头看了看仍在交谈的蒂格和萨拉查，随后压低声音，“这是真的吗，杰克，双胞胎？”

“嗯哼，”杰克眨了眨眼，从安吉莉卡手里抢回他的零食，抓起一把坚果塞进嘴里，“上次产检时发现的。”

“哈，双胞胎，干的不错啊，杰克，”安吉莉卡促狭地笑着杰克击掌，“我不得不惊叹于萨拉查局长的射击水平了。”

“同意。”杰克赞同道，他平躺在沙发上任由好友轻轻抚摸他的肚子。在安吉莉卡为他高高鼓起的肚子以及生活在里面的两个小混蛋发出几句低声赞美时，杰克扭了扭臃肿的身体调整姿势，“我有和你提到过和他做爱是我做过最爽的吗？他的腰……”

“闭嘴吧，”安吉莉卡的表情看起来像是有谁往她的鼻子下塞了个大蒜，她没好气地瞥了眼正在偷笑的杰克，“我一点细节都不想知道，一点都不想。”

*

当所有菜肴都被摆放在了餐桌上后，杰克率先坐了下来，他紧挨着他的伴侣，懒洋洋地对着对面的蒂格打了个招呼，“午安，老爸。”

“午安，我的儿子，”蒂格点了点头，“我很高兴看到你这么……舒适。”

杰克赞同地哼了哼，他的确过的舒适极了。

在顺着蒂格做完餐前祷告后，家庭聚餐正式开始。杰克忙于将美食塞进胃里，只有在蒂格询问他近况时才会哼出几个模糊不清的音节，反正萨拉查会替他回答，他现在最需要做的就是把他的胃和肚子里的两个小混蛋喂饱。

“那么在圣诞月我就能见到小家伙了吗？”蒂格看起来很高兴。

“实际上，”萨拉查放下手中的刀叉，“是小家伙们。”

“小家伙们，”蒂格被汤汁呛地咳嗽起来，“是双胞胎？”

杰克叹了口气，为什么所有人都要再问一遍，他，“如果你没老到失聪的话，没错，就是双胞胎。”杰克继续嘲笑他的父亲，“你的眉毛都快被吓掉了，老爸。”

“它们就像你的酒瘾一样牢固，儿子，”蒂格逐渐冷静下来，他给自己猛灌了一大口葡萄酒，放下餐具，双手合十，看起来像是在祷告祈福，又像在告诫，“祝贺你们，萨拉查先生，我很高兴看到你和我不让省心的儿子相处的非常好。”他无视了杰克的抗议继续说道，“我原以为在我老到被埋进教堂下之前，杰克都不可能拥有一个家庭，我以为他会走上我的老路却始终不愿有人陪伴。但现在他有了一个家庭，有了一个会在他忧伤时给予希望，困惑质疑时给予相信与理解的伴侣，一段被上帝祝福的感情，有了足以支撑他在这个世间生活下去的爱。”

“以蒂格.斯派洛神父以及一个父亲的名义，我祝福你们的婚姻沐浴在上帝的荣光与希望中。”

萨拉查看起来颇为触动，他握住了杰克搭在他手背上的手，递给伴侣一个微笑，然后男人郑重地注视着老蒂格的眼睛“感谢您的祝福，上帝作证，我会将一切愉悦带给杰克，我会驱走他的寒冷与悲伤，阻挡一切伤害靠近，我会将闪耀的群星献给他，只要他会为此感到快乐，我以我的名誉发誓。”  
*

午餐后，蒂格和安吉莉卡不得不抓紧时间赶回教堂准备今晚的教会聚餐，并留下足够的空间给这对伴侣相处。

杰克在躺在沙发上看萨拉查清洗餐具时突然有了个坏主意。他悄悄走到萨拉查身旁，一只手搭在男人肩上，侧着头咬着男人的耳垂轻轻拉扯，温热的鼻息喷在皮肤薄嫩耳背处。杰克还时不时不怀好意地用鼻尖顶蹭男人的侧脸，在看到伴侣洗碗的动作僵硬后，杰克窃笑着做的更过分了——他开始用空闲的右手抚摸男人的下腹。

“停下，杰克，”欲望已经染上了萨拉查低沉的嗓音，“我还没搞定这些。”

“认真的？”杰克嗤笑一声，萨拉查规定的两周一次的性爱频率简直是在残害他的人生，他决不会遵守，“这些东西晚点再洗，但如果你现在不操我，我保证我现在就去酒吧。”

“想都别想。”萨拉查低吼一声，转身吻住了杰克那张讨人厌的嘴，用舌尖的摩擦爱抚将所有的言语吞咽下去。萨拉查一边吻着杰克，一边托住杰克的臀部并让他的双腿夹在自己的腰上，把他抱起来。尽管那臃肿的肚子打消了他们亲密地贴在一起的打算，但萨拉查还是想方设法抱着他的伴侣上楼。

萨拉查将杰克小心翼翼地放在床垫上，在杰克笑嘻嘻的帮助下脱去了两人的衣物并将一个枕头垫在杰克的腰下。随后，萨拉查跪俯在杰克身上，用还沾着泡沫，既湿热又滚烫的手掌将两根阴茎包裹起来撸动。

舒爽的快感让杰克舒服地哼哼起来，他不自觉地挺动腰部，两根阴茎摩擦在一起的感觉再加上湿热手掌的抚慰让快感层层叠加，而萨拉查时不时坏心地舔吻杰克高高隆起的肚皮更是让杰克兴奋不已。很快，因为怀孕而更加敏感的杰克就硬的不行了，他抓住萨拉查的手，情欲让他的眼角泛着些许红色，“够了，来点别的让我尝尝，条子。”

萨拉查顺势松开了手，他的阴茎也硬的不行了，但下一刻，他却将杰克敞开的双腿并拢，“夹紧”，男人吻了吻伴侣粘着一层薄汗的额角。

“什么？”杰克哀嚎一声，不，他他妈的需要的是真枪实弹，不是挠痒却不予止渴，“操，我要你操我，不是他妈的什么腿交，如果你敢这么做，我发誓我要把你身上的每一根毛都拔下来。”

“但……”萨拉查皱起眉头

“没有但是！”杰克分开双腿夹住了男人的腰，他已经禁欲一周了，他绝不会错失这个良机，如果不能让萨拉查明白他那个该死的性爱时间表是个灾难，那他的未来就会像被大海诅咒吞没的荷兰人号一样黯淡无光，“要么操要么滚！”

细嫩翘弹的臀肉顶着萨拉查的阴茎头部摩擦，饶是萨拉查再有定力也该被情欲遮蔽双眼了，更何况他的伴侣正大声宣告着他的需求。萨拉查最终还是向杰克妥协了，他将两根手指伸到杰克的嘴边，让伴侣舔湿他的手指来做扩张。在手指被充分润湿后，男人将杰克的双腿摆成近似生产的姿势并试探着往后穴内插入一根手指。

怀孕让杰克的后穴变得更为温热湿润，手指轻松突破了括约肌的限制，操进了微微干涩的内部。隆起的肚子让杰克看不见萨拉查的动作也限制了他的起身，但感受到手指的侵入后，杰克松了口气，他终于能再次尝到性爱的甜美。

等到手指充分扩张好后穴时，两人已经是大汗淋漓，就连杰克的肚子上也蒙上了一层薄汗。萨拉查亲了亲杰克红肿的嘴唇，沿着杰克的下颚一直向下细细亲吻直到在杰克隆起的肚皮上落下最后一个吻。在得到杰克用双腿夹紧他的腰的催促后，男人才扶着阴茎缓缓地操进那处湿热温软的伊甸园。萨拉查一边舔吻逗弄杰克隆起肚皮上的小小肚脐，一边慢慢将阴茎往更深处插入。

杰克被肚脐眼上的挑逗以及后穴被插入的快感激得呻吟一声，他急促呼吸着，脚趾随着萨拉查抽插的动作逐渐弯曲，揪紧床单。他的手不知所措地胡乱抓挠着，情欲的火焰在他的血管中流动燃烧，将杰克的皮肤染成深红。

萨拉查的阴茎温柔地挺进着，撞开收紧的肠壁，阴茎的冠状头部在前列腺上有技巧地抵压磨蹭，男人的每一次抽插，都会精准的撞到杰克的前列腺，这让本就湿热不堪的内部更加湿滑温热。因为杰克还在怀孕的缘故，萨拉查不敢太过放纵，男人边控制着力道满足着他的伴侣，边痴迷地注视着在欲望下沉沦的伴侣。

一次次的撞击将杰克推向高潮的边缘，他失神地呻吟喘息着，腰间因快感微微轻颤。在高潮的瞬间，他拽住了萨拉查的手，杰克压着伴侣的手掌，让他们的手掌交叠在一起抚在他的肚子上。

高潮结束后，萨拉查翻身搂住杰克倒在床上。杰克满足地喟叹，转动头部在萨拉查的手臂上找到了一个最舒服的位置，“看吧，这一点都没有问题。”他得意洋洋地咬了萨拉查的颈侧一口。

萨拉查低头吻了吻杰克的额头，“是的，感觉好极了。”

“你想好两个小混蛋要叫什么了吗？”杰克打了个哈欠，这不是他的错，怀孕本来就让他更为嗜睡，何况他才刚“剧烈运动”完。

“我们可以慢慢讨论，”萨拉查充满爱意地抚摸着杰克的肚子，“我们还有几个月的时间慢慢想。”

“我们还得给他们准备各种用品，”杰克努力睁大因困倦而逐渐迷蒙的眼睛，“我们要去购物，我们还要给他们装修一个房间！”

“我们会的。”萨拉查抚摸着伴侣光滑的后背，他充满爱意地看着杰克迷糊的眼睛。

“明天……”杰克嘟囔着闭上了眼睛，被睡意卷入梦境。

萨拉查搂紧了他的伴侣，尽管他从不相信宗教，但此刻他要感谢上帝，感谢上帝赐予了他一个家庭，感谢上帝促成了他和杰克的婚姻，感谢上帝让杰克和他拥有两个孩子。戴维的袭击仍让他的精神时刻紧绷，他会处理掉一切不安定的威胁，保护好他的伴侣和孩子。


End file.
